onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Санторю
|user = Ророноа Зоро; Дзигоро (бывший) |focus = Мечи |first = Глава 6; Эпизод 3 }} Санторю — стиль боя на мечах, включающий в себя использование трёх катан, в двух руках и одной во рту. Этот стиль включает множество различных техник, таких как: скоростные атаки ("Шиши Сонсон"), прямые атаки ("Они Гири") и атаки, использующие сжатый воздух ("Хьяку Хачи Паунд Хо"). История Когда Зоро только начинал изучать кэндо, он использовал Ниторю (двух-мечевой стиль). Сражаясь с Куиной, он потерпел 2000 поражений подряд, однако это только заставило его тренироваться больше и становиться сильней. Однажды Зоро бросил вызов Куине в две тысячи первый раз. Однако в этот раз он предложил ей сразиться на настоящих мечах. Зоро как обычно использовал "Ниторю", а Куина - "Итторю". В итоге Зоро проиграл в 2001 раз. Это была последняя их схватка, так-как на следующий день Куина упала со ступенек и умерла. Когда сэнсэй сказал Зоро об этом, он был опустошен. Но потом Зоро попросил его отдать ему меч "Вадо Итимондзи " - чтобы он смог осуществить свою мечту - стать величайшим мечником в мире. Это стало причиной того, что Зоро стал тренировать "Санторю". Вскоре он стал сильным мечником, а "Санторю" стал мощным стилем фехтования. Суть "Санторю" заключается в использовании трех мечей вместо одного. Зоро чувствует себя комфортабельно при наличии обязательно трех катан. Причем качество их не особо важно для него. Атаки Санторю До таймскипа [[Файл:Oni Giri.png|thumb|210px|'Oni Giri']] * : Одновременная быстрая атака сразу тремя мечами. Зоро перекрещивает руки с катанами на груди, а третью кладёт в рот. После чего делает рывок к противнику и режет его разводя руки назад. В результате на противнике остаются раны в виде креста. Название техники является каламбуром из Онигири - японской рисовой закуски. Впервые было показано что-бы победить Кабадзи а потом в попытке победить Дракуля Михоука, который, однако, сумел её заблокировать. Именно в этом бою с Михоуком выявилась слабость этой техники: в один момент, когда мечи стоят ровно по порядку, один за другим, можно заблокировать мечи и тогда вся дальнейшая техника будет бесполезна. Именно это сделал Михоук: он остановил атаку Зоро своей когатаной в нужной момент. Также атаку можно заблокировать применив другую атаку не меньшей силы. Например Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka 'Луффи и '''Bigun 'Каку. Также, это единственная атака перед которой Зоро не произносит '''"Санторю". [[Файл:Yaki Oni Giri.png|thumb|210px|'Yaki Oni Giri' против Мистера 5]] :* : Вариация обычного Oni Giri с тем лишь отличием что мечи Зоро горят. При успешной атаке противник может оказаться в огне. Название это тоже игра слов onigiri - это съедобные рисовые шарики, а yaki onigiri жареные рисовые шарики. Впервые Зоро использовал её что бы спасти Усоппа от Мистера 5. Единственный минус этой атаки это то, что сам Зоро обгорает. [[Файл:Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri.png|thumb|210px|'Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri.']] :* :Более мощная версия Oni Giri: мечи "искривляются" из-за движений тёплого воздуха после чего наноситься удар, который, в отличие от других Oni Giri 'способен победить множество противников сразу. Название также игра слов "onigiri" это рисовые шарики,а вместе с "Ebi Mayonēzu" он значит рисовые шарики с майонезом и креветками. Впервые было использовано против солдат Эниес Лобби. В Viz Manga и FUNimation атака называется Charming Demon Sleepless Night Oni Giri. Также позади Зоро появлялась аура демона с красными глазами (в аниме) который казалось помогал ему. * : Зоро ставит оба своих меча рядом с одной стороны головы, но позади меча которого он держит во рту, после чего атакует сразу тремя мечами опуская их. По-видимому вблизи атака может одновременно сразить минимум двух противников. При ударе позади него появляется аура в виде головы тигра. Название этой техники это также игра слов. Тора Гари это вид могиканской стрижки. Впервые приём был использован против Братьев Нябан. [[Файл:Santoryu Ogi Sanzen Sekai.png|thumb|210px|'Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai.']] * : Зоро держит два меча в руках примерно под прямым углом друг к другу после чего начинает их раскручивать. После чего он в один миг наносит очень быстрый и мощный удар. Впервые был применён в попытке победить Михоука. Согласно названию можно предположить что эта техника - сильнейшая техника Санторю. По крайней мере использую её Зоро без особого труда сумел разрезать живот Орза. После таймскипа Зоро немного улучшил эту технику: теперь он может использовать её даже находясь в воздухе, а также усиливать мечи Хаки, что делает технику ещё более мощной. Впервые после таймскипа Зоро использовал её против Пики. В аниме эта атака также использовалась против Луффи во время филлерной Арки Океанского Сна. In One Piece Grand Adventure, the move is initiated by Zoro placing his swords in an inverse triangular formation before spinning his two swords together and is featured as Zoro's cinematic attack. It is a reference to the Buddhist cosmology. When he used this against Mihawk for some reason he spun the two swords in opposite directions, the right hand clockwise and the left hand counter-clockwise. [[Файл:Зоро бьёт хачи.png|thumb|210px|Зоро испольузет Toro Nagashi против Хаттяна]] * :находясь близко к оппоненту Зоро пригибается после чего он начинает блокировать атаки врага двумя мечами, которые он удерживает в руках, попутно крутясь вокруг своей оси. После отражения атак Зоро резко наносит удар катаной во рту. впервые было использовано против Хаччана. Позже, в Триллер Барке Зоро использовал эту технику что бы атаковать Бартоломью Куму, попутно уклоняясь от его Tsuppari Pad Ho. Ему удалось уклоняться о всех атак, но его атака была сведена на нет основной способностью Кумы - отражением. Toro nagashi (灯籠流し) японская церемония пускания бкмажных фонарей вниз по реке. * ]] : Зоро ставит свои мечи в горизонтальную линию после чего резко создаёт мощное торнадо, способное как разрезать так и подбросить цель(и) высоко в воздух. К Арке Эниес Лобби Tatsu Maki Зоро стал настолько велик что практически доставал до потолка огромного судебного зала. Также в башне Правосудия Зоро, использую эту технику почти пробил Тэккай Каку. Впервые использовалось против Хаччана. В названии этой техники присутствует игра слов: tatsumaki это не только "драконий торнадо", но и тип суши. Помимо того каждый раз когда Зоро использует эту технику позади него видна аура азиатского дракона. * : Зоро скрещивает руки так что бы меч в правой руке был слева, а левый справа. При этом мечи выглядят как бычьи рога. Стоя в такой стойке Зоро наносит стремительный. Впервые было использовано против Мистера 1. В название этой атаки также содержится игра слов - ushibari - деревянная балка в японских домах. Во время использования этой техники позади Зоро была видна аура быка. [[Файл:Gazami dori.jpg|thumb|210px|'Gazami Dori 'против Даза Бонса''' ]] * : Все три меча Зоро держит параллельно земле и друг другу, после чего наносит удар, который, словно гильотина, отрубает врагу голову. Впервые техника была использована против Даза Бонса. Название - игра слов -"kazamidori" или флюгер. Когда Зоро использует эту технику позади него видна аура краба. * : В этой технике используется тот же принцип что в схожей атаке - Sanjuroku Pound Ho. Зоро держит мечи в руках выше плеч, а причём один из них параллельно земле а второй под наклоном, остриём вниз. Меч же во рту он держит параллельно земле. После он резко "раскручивает" мечи так что один меч оказывается внизу у земли, а второй наверху за спиной, создавая мощную тройную режущую атаку. Также можно отметить что когда Зоро использовал Сюсуй атака, запущенная этим клиноком, впитала себе две других, сделав один намного более мощный разрез. Эта техника равна по своей мощи технике Луффи Gomu Gomu no Cannon. Впервые была использована против Ома. Название атаки - весьма трудно понимаемая игра слов - Феникс 108 Земных Желаний при чтении японской манги звучит также как 108 Pound Hō. Оно может иметь два значения and , игра слов заключается в том что название можно читать и так, и так, каждый раз будет правильно. "Фунт" - искажённое чтение кандзи , а также обозначение для калибра пушек (пушка в 108-ого калибра стреляет 108-ми фунтовыми ядрами). * : Зоро прыгает и наносит многократные удары по многим целям. Используя эту технику Зоро без особого труда разрезает сталь: так он разрезал, впервые применяя эту технику, около семи пушечных ядер. Впервые было использовано что бы свести на нет залп Клана Фрэнки . В название этой атаки также содержиться игра слов: "kasumagari" это сленговое слово для обозначения судороги ноги. Оно используется в некоторых областях Японии, например в той откуда родом Ода. * : The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. This was first seen being used to shatter T-Bone's sword. This attack can also be done in mid-air. The ushi-oni, or gyūki, is a horned, bovine head creature which appears in the folklore of Japan. When Zoro uses this attack, the aura of a bull is shown behind him. [[Файл:Ichi Gorilla, Ni Gorilla.png|thumb|210px|'Ichi Gorilla 'и''' Ni Gorilla.]] * : Zoro flexes his left or right bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake. "剛力" (gori) means "herculean or great strength". The pun is of course, "one great strength" and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. :* : Zoro flexes his right or left bicep, in preparation for Nigori-zake, as a follow-up for the above technique. As above, the pun is "two great strength" and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. :* : After using both Ichi and Ni Gorilla, Zoro swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle. The pun here is that nigori zake also means 'unrefined sake (Japanese Rice Wine)'. The literal translation of this move means 'two great-strength decapitation'. This was first seen being used against Kaku. This attack is powerful enough to disperse Kaku's Bigan. When he uses these attacks, his biceps seem to get almost 2 or 3 times bigger, being similar to Urouge's ability of increasing his muscle mass. His arms also bulk up like Chopper's while using Arm Point. When performing this technique Zoro is accompanied by the aura of a gorilla. * : Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zoro's trajectory, they will still be cut as Zoro careens past them. This was first seen being used against Kaku. The kin or koto (琴 or 箏) is a traditional Japanese stringed musical instrument, can be read as Kotodama ("The Power of Words"), but the pun is that it can be misread as "Hyo Kintama", "A Leopard's Balls." When using this technique, the aura of a leopard accompanies Zoro. * : Зоро прыгает и наносит ряд сильных горизонтальных ударов, способных разрезать башню среднего размера на несколько кусков. Это первый "новый" приём использованный Зоро после потери Юбасири. Использовалось что бы нарезать снаряды для техники Санджи Jenga Ho. Техника может неправильно читаться как dai ("большой") и butsu-giri ("примерно расколотый") * : Zoro spins like a rolling wheel towards his enemy while continuously thrusting his swords at the opponent. The attack leaves cuts shaped like crows' feet. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub this is called Demonic Raven This was first seen being used to carve up Oars' arm. Yaksa is the devil which embraced Buddhism. It is also a pun on a three-legged crow called Yata Garasu, a reference to the three rows of crow feet-shaped cuts Zoro leaves. While using this technique, the aura of a Yaksa is seen behind him. In the anime, the aura of a crow is seen. После таймскипа Далее описаны техники Санторю, используемые Зоро после таймскипа, выученные за время тренировок у Дракуля Михоука. Зачастую эти техники являются усиленными версиями старых техник. Однако Зоро всё ещё использует свои более старые техники, показанные до таймскипа. Также Зоро может усиливать свои мечи Хаки Вооружения делая атаки ещё более смертоносными. thumb|210px|Зоро использует Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji против Кракена * : An alternative secret technique he developed after two years of training with Mihawk. Zoro manages to bend his body, and swing the swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all. This technique's named after the Six Paths of Buddhism, that is said to the be the six states where a person is controlled by their desires and conquering them is able to transcend their animal nature. It was first used against the Kraken, to cut one of its tentacles and divide it into six pieces. In the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, this technique involves six repeated slashes, ending with a vertical spin. thumb|210px|Зоро использует Kokujo: O Tatsumaki. * : A much stronger and more effective version of "Tatsu Maki", where Zoro performs the same action. He spins to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the targets, but the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it. While the old version only gave the victims small cuts and was able to break a Tekkai (like Kaku's one) at its full potential, this new version seems to be able to cut through thick steel with ease. It was first used against the New Fishman Pirates. According to Zoro, the whirlwind will not cease until its targets are sent to hell, a befitting description of the technique's name, as "Kokujo" is Japanese for Kalasutra, one of the eight levels of hot Naraka (hell) in Buddhism. [[Файл:Rengoku Onigiri.png|thumb|210px|'Rengoku Onigiri.']] * : A much stronger version of "Oni Giri", where Zoro still faces away from the opponent, and waits for them to come. He then turns around and leap towards the attacking opponent. This may be a way to make his already lightning-fast triple slash even more sudden. The effect of this attack leaves an X-shaped stream of blood. While the old version could break Hachi's six swords, this new version can easily break the eight swords of Hyouzou (a swordsman Hachi was not able to defeat since childhood) who was extremely doped with Energy Steroids. It was first used to defeat Hyouzou. * : A much stronger version of "Tora Gari", where Zoro does the same movements, he puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swing them forth a forward descending slash with them. The aura generated by Zoro, seems to be the same as the original Tora Gari, the aura of a tiger's head. While the original version was able to withstand against powerful human enemies like the Nyaban Brothers or Mr. 1, this enhanced version is able to match the strength of a dragon. The pun in the name is that the kanji pronunciation is a combination of the Japanese pronunciation of Ultra (urutora) and Tora (tiger in Japanese) making it sounds like Ultra Gari (Ultra Hunt) or Ul-Tora Gari (Ul-Tiger Hunt). It was first seen used against the Punk Hazard dragon. thumb|210px|Зоро применяет 1080 Pound Cannon против Пики * : A much stronger version of "108 Pound Ho", where Zoro does the same exact movements as before, holding one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiralling towards the target. This new stronger version possesses the ability to cut through a large stone wall (in this case, Pica). The name implies it is ten times as strong as the previous version. This was first used against Pica. thumb|210px|Зоро разрезает каменное тело Пики пополам используя Ichidai: Sanzen. * : An enhanced version of "Sanzen Sekai". Zoro delivers a massive slash to his opponent, capable of cutting through a large amount of solid stone. This was first used against Pica. Zoro is able to use this technique repeatly after he made the first slash similar with "Nigiri". Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds, often shortened to simply Three Thousand Worlds or Great Thousand Worlds, refers to Buddhist cosmology. Примечания Навигация по сайту de:Santōryū en:Santoryu es:Estilo con Espada/Santoryu fr:Santôryû it:Tecnica a tre spade Категория:Стили Боя